A Not So Feudal Fairy Tale
by Alpha no Kaze
Summary: 500 Years after the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome and InuYasha are living together along with having some unlikely allies, as new troubles arise, can the group rise to the challenge?


_**A Not So Feudal Fairy Tale**_

_**By: Alpha, The Inuyasha Guru**_

_**((Modest, Ain't I))**_

_DISCLAIMER: Although I am constantly plotting on how to take Inuyasha's copyright, it still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi... PRAISE HER FOR COMING UP WITH SUCH GREAT CHARACTERS TO TORMENT!!!_

_**Chapter 1:Training Grounds**_

They could feel the tension in the air as they awaited the signal, Kagome could practically feel the tension around her, she felt like this every time before battles, but it would always end quickly, as she turned to face her partner, Inuyasha stood there, scrutinizing every bit of the battlefeild from their small forest hideaway.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome silently "Are You Ready?" came the expected word of the overprotective hanyou.

"Have I ever not been?", came the just as expected call of the miko turned hanyou.

"Then Lets move out." They both ran out, gliding gracefully out of the woods that hid them from view.

"I sense two, from over there!" Kagome yelled, and pointed towards the right.

Kagome whipped out her gun and mentally purified the bullet in the chamber, while Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

As they turned they saw the two youkai approaching them. Fast. One was a basic oni youkai with a sharp horn, and teeth that were sickeningly curved, while the other was a harpy-like youkai, with talons so sharp the looked like they could rip through steel.

"Take the flyer, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I got it!" came the reply as Kagome pulled the trigger, releasing her sacred bullet. A flash of purple was all that was seen as the harpy disintegrated, being pierced by the holy light.

"InuYasha, need help with the Oni?!" came Kagome's call, as she turned to face her mate.

What she saw didn't really surprise her, but she thought it would've taken a little longer, the oni demon was reduced to a smouldering crater in the earth, the last flames extinguishing.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO WRECK THE TRAINING GROUND...... AGAIN!" Came a bloodcurlding yell. Inuyasha and Kagome Both Turned slowly, looks of horror on their face, as they saw the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, fast approaching their position in a business suit, with the fluffy accessory gliding in the wind. "My poor grounds!!" Sesshomaru sobbed out as he fell to his knees in front of the crater

At this, both Inuyasha and Kagome started collapsing under silent giggles, that is, until Sesshomaru turned around, with a look of fury in his eyes that neither had seen since before 490 years ago, back in the Sengoku Jidai.

"DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THIS STUFF COSTS!!!!!????" screamed Sesshomaru "I Mean, I know im the richest one in Japan, but my budget isn't inexhaustable! All I do is offer you more and more, and all you do is show blatant disregard!!!!!"

At this, both the normally agressive Hanyou and the Miko were both cowering on the floor, wating with bated breath for Sesshomaru's next move. When it didn't come, Inuyasha decided to be the first to make a move. He stood up slowly and turned to Sesshomaru, an apologetic look in his eyes "Sorry Sesshomaru, I guess we did get a little carried away..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT YOU GOT CARRIED AWAY!!!!" screamed Sesshomaru "but it was one hell of a display to watch!" He stated, his voice lowering an octave.

At this, they all broke out into fits of silent giggles that failed to be surpressed as they turned into full on laughs.

"What's so funny?" came the voice of a familiar wolf youkai and his mate, as they glanced over at the site that befell them, Kouga and Ayame sweatdropped. There was Sesshomaru, great Lord Of The Western Lands, cracking up with his "worthless" hanyou brother, and the hanyou's human turned hanyou mate, in the scene of what looked to be a battle.

'_What the Hell?' _Kouga thought. He turned to Ayame with a look on his face that explained this, but she just shrugged, she had no idea of what had gone on either...

Inuyasha turned to see the wolf jump down to them, looks of amusement on their faces, as they walked toward the three.

"I see you pissed off Sesshomaru... again, Inuyasha...." Ayame said.

Not wanting to dwindle, Inuyasha quickly changed the subject. "I, uh, think we could all use some rest, so uh, yeah, see ya guys later!" yelled Inuyasha as he tapped Kagome on his way past her, signaling to run. They both jumped to their house, about a mile away from the Higurashi Shrine, and about three away from Sesshomaru's Mansion and the training grounds.

Kagome walked into the house and heated up some ramen, and thought '_Amazing, after all these years, you would think he would stop liking it, but each time he eats it, it's like his first bowl, he just scarfs it down!'_

As Inuyasha walked in, the scent of his favorite ramen entered his over-sensitive nose, _'mmmmmm beef' _he thought with pleasure as he ran toward the kitchen to see kagome pouring a bowl out for him, he simply grabbed a set of chopsticks and scarfed it down like an animal, like he always had done. He set down his chopsticks and turned to Kagome with a serious face, he always seemed to be so much more serious on a full stomach...

"So, did Sesshomaru give you any idea on what the next mission might be?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No, not yet, I was a little busy getting dragged off by a certain hanyou, so, it looks like we're waiting 'til tomorrow to find out...", Kagome replied

"Well, we don't know if this will be a big mission, then we should get some rest before then" and with that, Inuyasha got up from the table and started walking towards their room.

He was asleep before she even got there, _'Wow, he must've been tired' _thought Kagome, looking at him collapsed on the bed, she quickly got undressed and snuggled under the covers, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Little did she know, her companion's sleep was not as peaceful, thoughts of the past 500 years filled his head, as he reflected on how he got to the present time, with this beautiful girl sleeping in his arms, while being allies with his brother, however, along with the good memories, came the bad ones, of Miroku and Sango...

A/N: AND THAT'S WHERE THE FIRST CHAPPY ENDS BOYS AND GIRLS!!!! Confused yet? Well don't fret! Ya should be! The Next two chappy's will explain lot's, it's my first fic, and yes, the chappy's will get longer, just so I don't recieve flames about "It was good, but your Chappy's should be longer", i have given those out too one too many authors... My Style of chapter seperation is like J.K. Rowling, the chapters start out small, leaving you to want some more, but the later chappies will leave you needing to take a break halfway through!

Ja Ne!

------Alpha


End file.
